


wanna see you move

by SkyRose



Series: pure temptation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clumsiness, Dom/sub, F/F, High Heels, Maid uniform, Object Insertion, Smut, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, inappropriate use of snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hermione makes a weekend visit to Narcissa Black's. Featuring a maid uniform, a golden snitch, and a very clumsy Hermione.





	wanna see you move

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! The second part to my d/s cissamione series. This can be read alone, but I recommend reading the first part before this one. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> The snitch idea comes from Hermione_Stranger. Thank you for the suggestion, love!
> 
> This is also a fill for trope bingo, the prompt is "uniform kink".

On Sunday afternoon, Hermione couldn’t hold her excitement as she flooed to Narcissa’s. Their last night together had been everything she needed. She hated the fact that she couldn’t spend more time under Mistress Black’s control.

Narcissa was waiting for Hermione when she arrived. The fireplace was in a grand dining room. Narcissa was sat at one of the ends of the long dining table. She was wearing an enticing black brassiere and lace panties. Her legs were covered by sheer black stocking. She was also wearing tall leather boots. 

“Good afternoon, darling,” Narcissa greeted.

“Hello, Ms. Black,” Hermione replied, unsure of what to do with herself.

“Please strip down to your undergarments,” Narcissa insisted. Hermione could see she was sipping white wine from a glass. 

Hermione did as she was told. She was left in a red bra and white floral panties. 

Narcissa hummed appreciatively. “Come here,” she instructed as she pointed to the floor near her chair. “Kneel for me.”

Hermione kneeled at the side of Narcissa chair. “Yes, Mistress?”

Narcissa’s hand tangled into her curly hair. She lightly scratched her scalp. The motion was soothing and Hermione closed her eyes. “I have something very special for you.” Hermione opened her eyes to find her Mistress smirking down at her. “Follow me.”

Hermione followed Narcissa into the kitchen. Laid out on the marble countertop was a revealing maid uniform. Next to the dress was a tea tray.

“Tonight, you’ll be my pretty little maid,” Narcissa informed with a wistful grin as she looked down at the costume. “Put it on, love.”

Hermione picked up the dainty black and white dress. She slipped into the silky material with ease. Narcissa zipped up the back and tied the apron while Hermione situated the frilly white headband in her hair. She put on the black heels, which were ridiculously tall. Hermione wasn’t sure how she was going to walk with them.

“I’ll be waiting in my bedroom. The kettle’s on the shove and bring the tea tray,” Narcissa commanded before she left the kitchen.

Hermione took small, careful steps over to the stovetop. She poured the tea from the kettle into a delicate porcelain teapot. She balanced the tea tray in one hand, using the other to steady her walk on the countertops and walls as she walked to Narcissa’s room. The stairs were particularly difficult and she nearly tripped on the last step. 

When Hermione entered the bedroom, she found Narcissa lounging on her bed with a hand down her panties. Hermione watched as the hidden hand moved in a clockwise motion under the lace. Narcissa smirked at Hermione, gesturing for her to set the tray on the end table. Hermione walked cautiously, but her eyes were distracted by Narcissa’s hypnotizing hand movements. She wished the panties were gone so she could see Narcissa’s pink cunt. 

Hermione’s thoughts made her clumsy. Her foot caught on the end of a rug. She went tumbling to the floor, the tray flying out of her hands. She winced at the pain and piercing sounds of shattering porcelain.

“My my!” Narcissa exclaimed. She climbed out of her bed and rushed toward Hermione. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied timidly as she watched the tea soak into the expensive carpet. “I’m sorry, Ms. Black.”

“Nothing a bit of magic can’t fix,” Narcissa soothed as she pulled out her wand. She repaired the broken pot and cups as well as removing the liquid from the rug. 

Hermione stood. She tugged the hem of her short dress nervously as Narcissa stared at her. “Would you like me to make a new pot, Mistress?”

“No,” Narcissa stated as she waltzed over to a wardrobe. “I think I’m going to have some wine instead.” She pulled out a small bottle of wine from the cupboard, as well as something else that she kept hidden in her tight fist. “But first, I do need you to understand that this clumsiness will not be continued to be tolerated. You’re going to need to get used to these heels.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione replied with a curt nod. Her hands fidgeted with the headband in her hair. 

Narcissa placed the bottle of wine on the end table near her bed before she said to Hermione, “Come here.” Hermione wobbled over to Narcissa. She placed a hand on the small of Hermione’s back. “Bend over the bed, darling.” 

Hermione bent over, keeping her ass high and stabilizing herself with her elbows on the bed. Narcissa pushed up the dress to reveal Hermione’s panties. Hermione heard a drawer open, then the snipping of scissors. Her panties were delicately cut away by Narcissa with scissors.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over the sight of your pussy,” Narcissa sighed as her fingers dragged over her thighs and ass. Hermione glanced back to see that Narcissa was holding an item. She was a bit surprised when she realized what it was. A golden snitch. Narcissa winked. “Like it?”

Hermione didn’t know how to respond, so she turned her head so she was staring at the duvet again. Narcissa’s finger grazed her clit, sending electricity through Hermione. She then pressed her finger against it, rubbing methodically. 

Hermione relaxed into the older woman’s touch. She moaned quietly at the pleasure flowing through her. Narcissa pressed to fingers into her pussy, spreading them to stretch Hermione. Hermione luxuriated in the attention Narcissa was giving her. Before Hermione got too excited, Narcissa’s fingers slipped out of Hermione. Cold metal was them pressed into her. The golden snitch, Hermione realized, when its wings opened and it tried to move within her. The movements were a more intense vibration than any toy or wand had ever given her. 

Both of Narcissa’s hand pulled away from Hermione and she could hear the clicking of her boots as she backed away from the bed. “Beautiful. Stand up, Hermione.” The Snitch stopped moving for a moment. Hermione was able to stand up straight on the tall heels, turning to face Narcissa. Her mistress handed her the tea tray again. “I want you to walk back and forth until I tell you to stop. Don’t drop anything.”

With a gulp, Hermione took the tray. She balanced it in one hand again. Her heels clicked rhythmically as she began to walk as Narcissa instructed. She was mindful of the rug each time she came close to it. Narcissa laid out on the bed, sipping wine. She had taken her bra off, revealing her pale, round breasts. 

The snitch became alive again. Hermione shuddered at the sensations within her. The tray tipped in her hand and she scrambled at balance it. “Careful, Hermione,” Narcissa purred. Hermione glanced over to her, which was a mistake. The sight of the naked woman made her tremble even more. The panties were gone and a silver dildo was moving magically in and out of her. Narcissa massaged her breasts as she moaned. 

Hermione focused on the hardwood floor, regaining some composure. She strode forward, ignoring the tempting woman near her and persistent buzzing inside her. 

Narcissa shouted “Hermione!” as she came in her bed. It distracted her enough that she misstepped. She went falling to the floor again, but she didn’t feel pain or hear any clatter of breaking. She was consumed in the vibrations of the snitch within her. It pushed against her walls, moving up and down inside her. Hermione shook and closed her eyes, giving into the feelings she’d tried to contain as she’d walked. 

She opened her eyes again when Narcissa’s voice said, “I have the most powerful witch in all of England whimpering all over my floor.” Narcissa was stood above her, looking down with dark, hungry eyes. “Do you like how the snitch feels?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione whined as she trembled. She gripped her own thighs, nails digging into her skin. “It feels so good.”

“Come, Hermione,” Narcissa instructed calmly.

A wave crashed over Hermione. She stared into her Mistress’ eyes as she came, gaining more pleasure from her satisfied expression. She wanted to stay with Narcissa forever, keeping that relaxed, pleased look on her beautiful face however she could. 

Once the pleasure subsided, Hermione collapsed onto the floor. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her strength. She was exhausted. 

Narcissa reached down, pulling the snitch out of Hermione. It was dripping with slick. Its wings flapped weakly. “On your knees and open your mouth,” Narcissa commanded.

With her last bit of energy, Hermione pushed herself onto her knees. She opened her mouth wide. Narcissa placed the snitch into her mouth. 

“So beautiful…” Narcissa commented. “I’ll get my camera.” She walked over to her wardrobe. Hermione wondered how many other treasures Hermione would be pleasured with was contained in it.

Hermione waited, her jaw straining on the vibrating ball. Drool dripped down onto her chest.

Soon, Narcissa stood in front of Hermione again. She snapped a photograph. It printed swiftly from it. Narcissa proudly showed the picture to Hermione.

Her hair was messy and the frilly headband sideways. Her stretched mouth glistened as spit dripped from it. Her nipples were partially shown, as her bra and dress had slipped down. Photo Hermione pulled up the hem of the dress and began to rub her wet clit.

“I’ll add it to my collection,” Narcissa thought aloud. “Another reason for you to obey my commands. And don’t think I wouldn’t be punishing you for dropping that tray again.”

“Of course, Ms. Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! In your comments, please include kinky ideas and requests! I'm current list of ideas includes:  
> -Bellatrix joins in the fun  
> -Mommy kink and breastfeeding  
> -Cissy!cock (and possible impregnation?)
> 
> If any of these strike your fancy, let me know! I'll probably write the one with the most interest first! And if you have ideas specific to any of these, do tell. ;) It was so fun to read your ideas on my last fic.


End file.
